


Merry Christmas?

by France



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Caught during sex, Christmas, Christmas Smut, F/M, Interruption, M/M, Side PruHun, Side spamano, interuppted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-01 22:52:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2790647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/France/pseuds/France
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Germany and Italy are in the middle of ‘Celebrating’ Christmas, but it seems they've forgotten that they were having guests over..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas?

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays!

 

  Italy woke with a start as he heard a noise come from beside him. Germany was trying to be as quiet as possible whilst getting up today because today was Christmas, and if Germany wanted to get  _any_ work done today  _at all_ he'd have to do it while Italy was asleep.

  “Germany?” the bigger man heard, and he froze, then sighed.

  “Ah, Italy, sorry, I was trying not to wake you. It's still remarkably early, you can go back to sleep if you want.” Germany replied, not looking at the other man.

  “Hm? But I don't want to go back to sleep! It's Christmas!” Italy smiled and jumped up to give Germany a hug. “Buon Natale, Germany!”

  “Frohes Weihnachten, Italy.” He smiled back, greeting in his native tongue.

  “Um.. Germany.. I think I want to... Do the thing..” Italy whispered, clearly embarrassed, the colour of his cheeks had given that away, but Germany remained clueless.

  “What? What thing?” Germany asked, completely oblivious to what the Italian was asking for.

  “You know..  _the thing._ The thing Big Brother France told me about. I want to make love!” The boy declared, face as red as the sauce he uses to flavour his pasta.

  “Oh.. Oh! W-What, now?” Germany asked, realising what the other meant. 

  “Yes, now please.” Italy said with a smile, 

  “There aren't any girls around, Italy..”

  “I know! I want to do it with Germany!” 

  “What? Italy, we're both men..”

  “So? Big Brother France does it with men and women!” 

  “How would two men... Hold on,” Germany said as he got out his phone and called his brother.

   _“Hey, West! What's up?”_ Prussia said over the phone.

  “Bruder, how do two men make love?” Germany replied seriously,

   _“Wh-What? How would I know that?”_

  “Don't think that I haven't walked in on you and Austria.”

   _“Eh? That was a one time thing! We were drunk! Don't bring it up again!”_ Prussia shouted through the phone, clearly embarrassed. Especially since he was now with Hungary.

  “So how do you do it?”

He heard a sigh, then;  _“You stick it in his butt.”_

It took Germany a second to figure out if he heard that right. “In his butt? How.. That must hurt..”

   _“Well yeah, it obviously hurts at first. Thats why you need lube, or some oil, or A LOT of saliva. Oh, and you also need to stretch the butt. Like, widen it depending on how big you are.”_

  “What do you mean 'how big you are' ?”

   _“Kesesesese! You know, how big your dick is!”_

Germany  thought about his own size and briefly wondered if it would fit in Italy's _butt._ It doesn't matter, Italy wants sex, and Germany intends to give it to him. What would he not do for the boy?

  “Danke, bruder.” He finished, and hung up, but not without cutting off Prussia saying;  _“Wait! Why do you need to kn—”_

He put his phone down on the bedside table and turned to Italy. “Are you sure you want this?” 

  “Si! I trust Germany!”

  “It might hurt..”

  “That's okay! I know you wouldn't hurt me on purpose!”

Germany smiled a little and then paused. How were they supposed to start?

  “I apologize, Italy, it's— it's my first time..”

  “Ve~ Don't worry! It's my first time as well!” Italy smiled then leant forward to kiss Germany softly on the lips. Germany was slightly surprised but kissed back none the less. The bigger man pushed Italy back onto the bed so he was on top of him. Italy wrapped his arms around his neck as Germany placed his arms either side of Italy, to keep him above him without falling on top of him.

Germany pulled back and stared at, admired Italy's face as Italy smiled at him sweetly and put one hand on his cheek.

  “Don't be scared.”

  “I'm not.. I just, I just don't want to hurt you.”

  “Don't be silly.” Italy giggled and pecked him on the lips again. Germany blushed and leaned down to kiss and suck at the smaller nation's neck. Italy rolled his head to give Germany more room and let a whine escape from his lips. Germany smiled at the noise and reached his hand down to stroke Italy's cock. 

  “Ger—Germany.. You too..” he said and pushed Germany back to let him sit up. The blond let himself be pushed back and gasped slightly as Italy reached to pull down Germany's boxers.

  “Italy.. What are you doing?”

  “I want to make you feel good too.”

  “I... okay..” Germany wanted to protest, but how could he say no to Italy?

Italy smiled and tilted his head before proceeding to pull down the other's underwear.

What was revealed underneath was bigger than Italy could comprehend. He took one look at it before looking up at Germany's face. Germany looked back at him silently. 

  “It's a lot bigger than mine.” is all Italy said, with no emotion. 

  “Well, I-I'm sure your's will grow.”

  “Really? Will mine be as big as Germany's?”

  “O-Of course.” He reassured.

 Italy then let out an excited sound and bowed his head so that it was at level with Germany's dick. He held it at the base with one hand and and gave it an experimental lick. Germany held his breath and it took all of his well being to not just shove Italy's head on his cock and fuck his face until he begged to breathe. He pushed away the thought quickly and gently placed his hand on Italy's head when he wrapped his lips around his cock. He licked over the head before taking him to the back of his throat, then moving his mouth up and down his dick, giving Germany immense pleasure. 

  “I-Italy..”

  “Hm?” He sounded as he pulled off.

  “I'll make love to you now.”

 The words made Italy swoon and he blushed before saying,

  “The lube thing is in the bottom drawer.”

 That stunned Germany a little because he just had to ask his brother how to have sex and Italy, _Italy,_ knew.

  “A-Ah, okay.” Germany reached and got the said item before pouring some on his fingers.

  “Stick out your butt.” Germany commanded, to which Italy burst out laughing before doing as he was told.

Germany proceeded to circle Italy's rim before pushing in one finger, earning a gasp from the boy.

  “Italy, are you okay?” Germany asked, concerned. Italy nodded. He thrusted his finger in and out a few times before adding another and doing the same.

  “G-Germany, I'm fine, I've done this to myself before..”

 The thought of Italy fingering himself, while next to Germany as well (because when _doesn't_ Italy sleep next to him?) made his dick harden even more and he roughly shoved in a third finger and harshly thrusted them in and out.

  “G-Germany! That— ah! Th-That hurts... Ah!” Germany immediately stopped and pulled his fingers out, wiping them on the bed.

  “S-Sorry, Italy.. I'm sorry.”

  “That's okay, b-but, could you please g-get inside me?” 

The request had the blond grab Italy's waist and direct his cock to Italy's asshole before pushing inside. They both let out a moan of pleasure, though Italy was feeling quite the stretch. Germany was _way_ above average.

Germany began to move slowly, loving the sounds that the boy underneath him was making. He whined and moaned and whimpered and Germany couldn't get enough of it. He began to fasten his pace and was soon thrusting into him without holding back. He flipped him around so they could no longer see eachother's faces and tugged his wrist towards him, bending it behind his back as he kissed his neck.

  “Ger–Germany, you... My arm.. My arm hurts...nA-Ah! Too fast.. So.. So good..” Italy's rambling just urged Germany on, he shouldn't be so rough.. But he's completely lost all self control and it felt so good. 

  “Italy, I—”

 

   _“What the fuck.”_

 

Germany stopped his movements as soon as he heard a familiar voice from the door way. He turned his head to see Romano about to run in and murder Germany, Spain holding him back while laughing hysterically, Prussia looking quite horrified and Hungary next to Japan, both taking pictures.

   “F-Fratello?” Italy said, obvious surprise and fear laced in his voice. 

   “What the hell is that potato bastard doing to you? Is he raping you?” Romano screamed, trying to shove Spain off him.

   “Let me go, tomato bastard!”

   “Oh my god, Kiku we were right..” Hungary whispered, snapping another picture.

Prussia just stared in shock while Germany and Italy stared back, their faces impossibly red. 

   “G-Germany.. Could you move a little p-please..” Italy whispered, confusing Germany a little.

   “What? Italy, they're still—”

   “I know, but you're pressed against my feel-good-spot and it _feels really good.._ ” he interrupted, gripping the bedsheets as he squeezed his eyes shut and bit his bottom lip. 

   “Lovino, Germany- Germany's not r-raping me..” he spoke up, letting Romano relax a bit, “I asked him t-to do this..”

Prussia's face softened and he smiled. He pushed the others out of the way and winked at the two before closing the door behind him, ignoring the protests from the others. Prussia must've locked the door when he left because as soon as the door closed Italy let out a loud, high-pitched moan and Hungary and Japan tried so hard to get in, but failed. 

   “Germany, move, move please..” 

Germany gladly obliged and began slamming into him again.

   “Italy, I—”

  

    _“God you fucking perverts stop listening in on them, jesus fucking christ that's my bruder in there”_

_“But Gilbert, they sound so adorable!”_

_“Yes. They sound very cute. Come risten.”_

_“Fucking bastards, stop fucking listening to my brother getting fucked by that potato bastard!”_

_“Now, now, Lovi, calm down..”_

_“Don't fucking tell me to calm down!”_

 

Germany growled at the noise outside and brought Italy up to him, holding him against his chest.

   “I love you, Germany..” Italy gasped as he felt himself reaching his orgasm. Two gasps, followed by squeals were heard outside but they just ignored them as Germany whispered,

   “Ich liebe dich, Italy..”

Italy came right after the confession with a moan and pulled Germany down for a kiss.

 Germany gladly kissed back and and licked into his mouth. He continued to fuck into him as they kissed and came into him.

Germany pulled out of him and collapsed onto the bed, Italy following his actions soon after.

   “You know the last person I fell in love with, he left and i'm still waiting for him to come back to me. Promise to never leave.”

   “I promise, Italy.”

   “Good.”

 

_“ARE YOU GUYS FUCKING FINISHED ALREADY JESUS CHRIST YOU'RE BOTH VIRGINS YOU SHOULDN'T TAKE THIS LONG”_

_“Lovi, I've had you many times and you're finished in five seconds.”_

_“SHUT UP, BASTARD”_

_“Just like Gilbert!”_

_“Shut the fuck up, Lizzy!”_

_“I'm so arone”_

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be up yesterday but it took way longer than i thought sorRY


End file.
